


Together We'll Make History

by Lawlietluver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Time Skips, Victuri, angst later on, child fic, victor and yuri are married, yuri is nicknamed yurio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawlietluver/pseuds/Lawlietluver
Summary: After Yuri suffers a career ending injury, Yuri and Victor finally decide to take the next step in their relationship and start a family since they now have time for one. They adopt a little Russian boy also named Yuri and strive to be the best guardians they can for him. Raising a child can be difficult (especially one as stubborn as Yuri) but the pair are determined to raise him right.





	1. Bunny Hop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Its crazy that only three episodes are out yet and I already started writing a fic for the show. I was going to wait but got impatient to start writing so here you have it! I hope you enjoy!

The roar of the crowd was immense and overwhelming. He was gliding forward, easily nailing his jumps as the music swelled. The end of his routine was approaching and all he had to do was clear a few jumps before the medal was his. Suddenly the rink turned red just as he slid into the Salchow jump. The music cut out as did the cheering audience members as his skate broke through the ice, pitching him straight into nothingness. 

 

Yuri awoke from his nightmare to the sound of his alarm beeping, the blinking red numbers telling him that it was four in the morning. That was two hours before they had to be sitting in their gate at the airport. He rolled over on his side, flicking the device off and kicking off his covers. He pushed himself up into a sitting position before prodding his husband of a few years to wake him up. Victor sleepily pushed away his hand and Yuri just smiled. 

“C’mon get up, I know you don’t want to miss our flight.” Yuri said, poking Victor’s face again. 

“Mmmf We won’t miss it, I’m telling you two hours early is so excessive.” Victor mumbled, his arms looping around Yuri’s waist in an attempt to drag Yuri back down to sleep.  
“Five more minutes won’t do any harm, let me sleep.”

Yuri smiled at his husband’s antics but still pushed away the arms around his waist and grabbed his blue-rimmed glasses from the nightstand.  
“Nope, Its an important flight. Besides what if there's traffic?” Yuri said slipping off of their western style bed (one that Victor had insisted on mind you) and stumbling towards the couple’s shared bathroom. 

“What traffic? Its four in the morning.” Called Victor. 

Yuri just shook his head before going to brush his teeth. A minute later Victor groaned again as Yuri’s back up alarm went off. He heard the slam of the snooze button being hit and the rustle of the sheets as Victor dragged himself out of bed too. 

“I’m going to make some coffee.” Victor called as he passed the bathroom. 

~~~

Yuri entered the kitchen after getting dressed and taking care of other morning-time needs. Instead of a pot of coffee he saw Victor dressed up in a simple outfit of jeans and a sweater, tapping away at his phone. 

“I see that the coffee didn’t happen.” Yuri said jokingly. 

Victor looked up a bit surprised at his entrance but just smiled. 

“I was just googling if the airport would have some there, the answer is most likely.” 

Yuri glanced up at the oven clock in the kitchen, It read 4:25.

“We should really head out, I want to make it through customs before five.” Yuri said, turning to get his heavy winter jacket from the closet. He stopped as he felt Victor lightly take his wrist. He pulled Yuri into a loose hug, holding him for a few moments as he spoke.

“Are you nervous?” His voice was soft in Yuri’s ear. Yuri gave a slight nod. He was terrified. Victor pulled away from their embrace and pushed back Yuri’s bangs so he could look into the other man’s bright brown eyes. 

“Don’t be scared okay? I promise we can do this.” He pressed a soft kiss onto Yuri’s forehead and Yuri decided to return the favor by moving his hands up to cup Victor’s face and press his trembling lips onto Victor’s. The two only kissed a moment before breaking apart to gather their luggage and coats. They locked up the apartment and headed down to their car to drive to the airport two towns over. 

~~~

“I told you there would be no morning traffic.” Victor said as he sipped away at the coffee he bought at the one food place inside the airport. They had made excellent time getting to the airport and the process of checking their bags and getting through customs was relatively fast, it turns out not as many people travel internationally in this area as Yuri had remembered. They were lucky that this airport was even international. In other words they were sitting at their gate a whole hour before boarding with nothing but each other and the piping hot coffee they had bought as soon as they got past customs. 

“I’m sorry it’s so early, you know how I am.” Yuri said chugging down his own drink. 

“I know I know.” Victor said, reaching into his carry on bag to pull out a magazine. He flicked open the first page and began reading as he drank the warm beverage. Yuri shifted his position to lay his head on Victor’s shoulder. 

“Do you think he will like us?” Yuri said with a sigh. Victor didn’t even look up from his magazine when he responded with, “I’m sure he will like us, look at us we’re great.”  
Yuri let out a laugh and Victor smiled. 

“Can I look at the file again?” Yuri said, sitting up. 

“Oh that? I think I left it at home.” Victor said, nonchalantly turning another page in his magazine. Yuri gripped the other man’s arm. “You did not! Victor please tell me you didn’t forget.” Victor shot him a serious look before sticking out his tongue with a grin. “Try the front pocket of your bag.” 

Yuri scrambled to unzip his blue backpack. He pulled out the manilla folder and lightly bopped his husband on the head with it. He flipped it open to look at the single sheet of paper stapled to the inside of the folder. There was a grainy black and white picture of a frowning little boy with longish messy hair. On the top of the page read Yuri Plisetsky with more personal information like age and a short description. Yuri poured over the words, ‘Six years old, blond hair, A sometimes short tempered child, Likes tigers.’ like it was the first time he’s read them.

He couldn’t help but worry that he wouldn’t be able to raise this kid right. He knew that he had plenty of support around him but he was always one to sweat the details. He put away the folder and went back to leaning against his husband while reading the magazine over his shoulder until their gate was called for boarding. 

~~~

It was a long ten hour long flight to Russia but at least it was a long ten hour flight with the kind of plane with the small TVs built into the seats. The pair stumbled off the plane, grabbing their belongings and catching the closest cab to their hotel. Upon arrival, Yuri let Victor do the talking as his Russian was clearly not as good as his husband’s and soon the pair were checked in to the small yet homey hotel. As soon as they trudged up to their room it was only a matter of minutes before they had kicked off their shoes and collapsed onto the double bed positioned in the center of the room.

Yuri stripped off the large winter coat he was wearing to defend against the harsh cold and tiredly rifled through his backpack to pull out the portable alarm clock he brought with him. 

“Ugh another alarm, I thought we didn’t have to be at the orphanage until one tomorrow.” Victor said while also taking off his heavy jacket. 

“We don’t have to be there until one but we want to make sure that we actually wake up on time, I know you’ve traveled internationally enough times to know that” 

Victor just sighs and slips off his shirt as well before pushing back the flannel bed sheets and sliding underneath still wearing the pants he traveled in. “Yea I know.” Yuri reaches over and sets the alarm on the table before changing into his soft pastel blue pajamas and climbing into bed with his lover, switching off the lamp light before settling down into the warm bed. Victor loosely puts his arm around his husband and the pair immediately drift off into slumber. 

~~

The big day had finally arrived and Victor and Yuri found themselves all bundled up against the Russian cold, hand in hand and standing in front of a very old weathered stone building. Victor gave Yuri’s mittened hand a squeeze and turned to look at him. 

“Are you ready to go in?” 

Yuri swallowed nervously and squeezed back.

“Yea I’m ready I think, are you?” 

Victor nodded back, smiling the same warm smile that had captured Yuri’s heart so many years ago. They shuffled through the frigid wind and Victor pulled open the heavy wooden door to ‘Matryona’s Home for Orphaned Children.” They both felt a sudden relieve as they entered the toasty warm entryway. The building itself looked much more like a home than Yuri expected an orphanage to look. It had a woolen rug on the scratched up wooden floor with old tattered furniture and a fireplace. Children’s drawings were scattered on the ground It definitely gave off the grandmotherly sort of vibe, which made sense as soon as an older lady stepped into the view of the pair.

She had gray hair pulled back into a messy bun and was followed by a young girl clutching onto the woman’s white apron. She greeted them in Russian, introducing herself as Matryona herself before leading them over to a room offset the main room. The space she led them too was clearly her office as it had a thick wooden desk with heaps of papers and clipboards on top. The woman whispered something into the little girl’s ear. The young girl nodded vigorously, detaching herself from Matryona’s apron before running off out of the room. 

“She’s going to get Yuri, he should be in his room at the moment.” Matryona said with a wrinkled smile before ushering the pair to take a seat while she dug through a metal filing cabinet also shoved inside the small office space. 

She pulled out some documents and a pen and handed the paperwork to the two, instructing them to make sure the documents were accurate and then to sign off on them. They complied, Victor helping Yuri with his portion of the documents since they were written in Russian. Once the papers were stacked up and stamped the woman handed over a copy (Yuri quickly placed them in his manila folder along with Yuri’s information. The woman smiled and shook both of their hands. 

“Congratulations! You officially adopted little Yuri. Now I’m sure you know that in a week you will have to send in the transferal forms and I will need to check in with little Yuri but most of my oversea parents do that with Skype.” She chuckled before whispering as if children were in the room, “That is if I can work the damn thing.” The couple laughed and the woman led them back outside the office to which a small child with messy blond locks was sitting outside. 

He had managed to grab a couple of crayons and was patiently scribbling away while the adults were signing papers. Yuri felt his heart stop a moment as he finally got to see the son he was going to have in person and not just a grainy photo of him. He looked up at Victor to see a shine in the other man’s eyes as well as he gazed at their new son. Just thinking those words sent a shiver down Yuri’s spine. They were really doing this, they were really adopting a child. Yuri blinked away tears of happiness and his previous worries seemed to slip away for the moment. The woman looked at the pair knowingly before shuffling over to the boy on the floor coloring. She crouched over and tapped his small shoulder. He looked up from his drawing, his messy locks all in his face. 

“Yuri, your new parents are here to take you.”

Little Yuri looked up from his drawing to pout at Matryona and fold his arms. 

“I told you that everyone calls me Yurio now.” The older woman chuckled and explained to the couple that there were three Yuri’s in the orphanage and the children came up with nicknames as to not get confused. Yuri took a step towards the small child and crouched down like Matryona. He smiled at the small boy and said calmly in his limited Russian. 

“Did you know that my name is Yuri too? It’s a good thing you have such a good nickname so we can be told apart.”  
Yurio’s bright blue eyes lit up at that, he pointed his black crayon at Yuri. 

“But you don’t even look Russian!” 

Matryona laughed out loud and ruffled the boy’s hair, “I told you Yurio that you were going to a new country.” Yurio just looked confused as Matryona shakily stood up and smiled at Viktor. 

“He’ll figure it out soon enough.” She dusted off her hands and said. “Alight well usually I like to stay and chat but I think you two seem pretty eager to spend time with your new son.” 

Victor smiled at the older woman and thanked her extensively before he and Yuri followed little Yurio to his small room that he shared with another blond boy. Victor helped him pack away his clothes in a little brightly colored backpack as well as a tattered tiger plush that Yurio was very attached too, insisting that his special tiger get treated with the utmost respect. Yuri kept exchanging thrilled facial expressions with his husband who was equally taken with the small Russian boy. Yuri reached out to squeeze Victor’s shoulder and smiled. He then felt a tugging at his shirt and looked down to see Yurio pulling at his shirt. 

“Where are we gonna go now?” He asked a bit shyly, looking precious in his little vest and backpack.

“Hmm do you have a hat?” Victor said kneeling down to his new son’s height. “You're gonna get cold out there like that.” 

Yurio responded by vigorously shaking his head. “No way I’m tough! It’s not that cold outside!” The little boy puffed up his chest and did his best impression of a ‘tough’ guy.  
Victor just laughed and ruffled his already messy blond locks. 

“You’re from here right?” Yurio asked Victor curiously, to which Victor nodded. “I’m from Russia but now I live in Japan and that's where you’re gonna live too.” Yurio just looked confused still but followed them both out of the door before running back into his room to say goodbye to his shy roommate. Yuri took the opportunity to talk to Victor in Japanese, “We have to buy crayons! And a hat oh my god Victor I’m feeling the parental urges hit me.”

Victor laughed and whipped out his phone. “I think my parental urges come in the form of needing to take many many pictures.” Yuri laughed along, “I’m surprised you haven’t been live tweeting this whole time.” Victor snapped a few shots just of Yuri, “Don’t get me wrong I would be live tweeting if I had any internet.” Victor stopped taking pictures once Yurio rejoined them, clutching a crumpled up piece of paper with more scribbles on it. 

“Alyosha gave it to me.” He said showing the pair the drawing. Yuri carefully put the drawing away and the newly formed trio headed out of the orphanage and out into the cold Russian air. 

~~~ 

Yurio was fascinated by the airport. He would ask questions about everything and was not afraid of running away from the couple to go look at something even if both new parents told him to stop. Yurio would tug at Victor’s jacket and point and his guardian would tell him whatever it was that he was pointing at. The small boy was still having trouble comprehending that there was more than one country and when Yuri showed him the flight board (pointing to which flight was theirs) he was a mess of questions. 

Wanting to know about all the countries and why they were different from Russia. Yuri would smile and explain as best as he could. When they finally reached their gate and sat down, (Yuri and Victor already feeling tired from making sure their six year old didn’t run off into trouble) Yurio pulled out his shiny new 24 pack of crayons and a little notebook that Yuri had been sure to buy for him.

He scribbled away, drawing himself riding on what appeared to be a tiger, only stopping to press his little hands against the large glass windows that looked out onto the runway outside. Yurio watched in wonder as another plane got onto the flight lane and took off into the crisp morning. He turned back to the duo sitting behind him in the uncomfortable airport seats (Victor snapping a picture of the bewildered child) and pointed at the plane slowly disappearing in the distance. 

“That’s what we’re gonna go on right? We’re gonna fly too right?” 

Yuri nodded, “Are you excited?” 

The young boy nodded and went back to coloring away at his masterpiece. 

~~

Once they boarded the large plane, Yurio demanded the window seat. He pressed his little face against the cold plastic of the small oval window while Yuri leaned over to buckle the little boy’s seat belt and tighten it for him. After everyone boarded and the safety demonstration had been given, Yurio was getting impatient. 

He bounced in his seat until the the plane jerked to a start and began to move onto the runway. He once again went back to looking out the now smudged window with excitement. Yuri and Victor exchanged looks and smiled at each other. 

“Thank you Victor for making this all happen.” Yuri said, reaching out for Victor’s palm. 

“Don’t thank me I wanted this just as much as you.” Victor said taking his lover’s hand as the plane started going faster and took off, entering the atmosphere. 

~~

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=21oqag3)


	2. Loop Jump

“Yuri I need your help,” Victor said, exiting the couple’s shared closet with two sweaters in each hand. Both of the colorfully knitted sweaters were a gift to Victor from his mom. She once had overheard that he liked one of Yuri’s red sweaters that she knitted in her free time and decided to make him one as a present every new year. Victor never had the heart to tell her that he liked the sweater on Yuri, not necessarily himself, but he would still wear one every time they went to the family hot springs together. 

“Which one should I wear? I need something that says ‘parenthood’ but also still the attractive coach that I will always be.” 

Yuri laughed a little bit at that before pointing the blue and white striped one. Victor held the article of clothing up to himself and checked a mirror before nodding and throwing the garment over his head. Once he tucked it into place he crossed over to their shared bed and placed a small kiss on Yuri’s cheek. 

“You seem distracted, It’s a big day to finally bring Yurio to see your parents,” Victor said softly, he knew how Yuri could get when he was nervous. But he also knew exactly how to give him the confidence he needed. Yuri leaned into Victor's touch and allowed his husband to bring him into a half hug. 

“It’s not that I’m scared of what they think it’s just, it’s kind of a big deal. I’m less worried about my parents and more worried about Yurio.”   
Victor nodded at that, rubbing his husband’s back in a reassuring manner. 

“I see what you mean, but from what I’ve seen of him I think he can handle it. Also, you can’t keep your parents waiting any longer, your mom has even started to call _me_ to ask when we’re going to bring Yurio over.”  
Yuri let out a hum before agreeing with Victor, of course, he was right. They had both made the decision to wait a week before introducing Yurio to people. They wanted to give the boy a chance to adjust to a new county, home, and guardians. Yuri lightly pushed Victor away (Victor making an unhappy noise at that) and adjusted his glasses. He stood up and pulled his boyfriend up with him. 

“C’mon we should head out before my mom decides to show up here.” 

Victor laughed and rose from their bed and pecking his husband’s forehead before leaving the room to check up on Yurio. Yuri watched him go before walking over to the full-length mirror and staring at himself. He was a parent now. Is this what his parents felt after his sister was born? Did they feel the same worry and responsibility that he was feeling now? He turned away from the mirror, reaching for his coat and car keys before leaving the bedroom. 

~~~

The Yu-Topia was warm and cozy, the old tatami mats looked as if they had been cleaned recently and the scent of food being fried up in the kitchen brought Yuri back to his childhood as he slid open the doors and escorted his family inside. He looked down at the young child hiding behind his leg and smiled to himself. He reached down and took Yurio’s small hand in his own and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He hoped that one day this place would bring good memories to his son too, he wanted him to grow up with all the support he could ever want. 

“Don’t be nervous okay? My mom is going to love you.” He said reassuringly to the boy. 

Yurio still didn’t look at him but squeezed his hand back. Victor placed a warm hand onto the small his back and called happily into the building. 

“We’re here~! And we have your new grandson!” 

There was a flurry of footsteps and in a flash, Yuri’s mom was standing by the front door, her graying hair pushed up in a small ponytail and pure joy etched on her face. 

“You're here so soon! I wasn’t expecting you for a few more hours, Oh dear look at how cute he is!” She cooed as she crouched down to Yurio’s height, waving at him. 

“Ah don’t scare him okay? He’s kind of nervous.” Yuri said as he felt Yurio grip at the hem of his sweatshirt. 

“Don’t worry Yuri I’m his new grandma he’ll warm up to me.” She stood up and went to hug Victor, standing up on her tiptoes to embrace the taller man. Victor laughed and patted the older woman on the back.

“I see you're wearing the sweater I got you!” She said as she pulled away, pulling at the article of clothing in a motherly fashion.

“Of course! I love the sweaters you make me.” 

His mother chuckled and ushered the new family members inside of the warm Inn. 

“How was your flight? Your father is out picking up the sake and your sister isn’t arriving until later on, supposedly with her new boyfriend.” She said raising her eyebrows, causing the couple to chuckle.   
Yuri slipped off his overcoat and settled down at one of the tables in the main dining room after helping Yurio take off his shoes in prop them up near his. Victor plopped down beside him with Yurio and steepled his fingers, resting his face against them. 

“Our flight was fine, but the time difference can be pretty tiring, to be honest,” Victor said yawning slightly. 

“It’s been a little while since we flew internationally so it did take a little getting used to again, It didn’t help that our flight home got a little delayed but what can you do?” Yuri said as he helped yurio take off his little backpack. He glanced around, noticing no one else sitting around the tables sipping at sake or arguing about what to put on the T.V.

“Where is everyone? I can’t remember a time that Sato-san hasn’t stopped in here for sake.” Yuri questioned. 

“Oh I closed up shop for today! Or at least the bar, the hot springs are still open.” His mother said as she busied herself with wiping off the table and setting out some glasses.

“I didn’t want to be distracted when I met my first grandson.”

His mother eased herself down on the other end of the table and smiled at the young boy and with broken Russian said, “How are you liking Japan Yurio?”

Yurio blinked in surprise before shyly responding, “I like it.” 

“Good!” She said, smiling kindly. 

“Mom! I didn’t know you knew any Russian?” Yuri said astonished and touched that his mom went through the effort to speak to his son. 

“I started reading some books about it after you announced that you would be adopting from Russia. I wanted to be able to speak to my new grandson after all.” 

Victor’s eyes lit up and he began to speak to his mother-in-law in Russian while she laughed and responded the best way she could. Yurio unzipped his bag and pulled out his little sketchpad and crayons while the adults stopped talking in Russian and instead went on to discuss the bad weather that is supposed to hit their area soon. The sound of bottles rattling drew the attention of the adults as his father entered the room with a case of sake in his arms. 

“Ahh Yuri and Victor are here I see! Can I get a hand with these bottles?” 

Yuri jumped up to help his father with a couple loads of sake while Yurio watched with curious eyes. 

“Why don’t you go help too?” Victor said softly to his son, gesturing to where Yuri and his father were unloading. Yurio frowned at the ground for a few seconds before standing up and trailing behind Yuri. Victor smiled and went back to chatting with the older woman in short Russian sentences.   
Yuri’s father looked a bit surprised to see the small blond boy run out into the cold and offer up his hands for a load. 

“Ahh, this is Yurio then!” The older man smiled and heaved a crate from the truck bed. Yurio, having no clue what the older man was saying just lifted his arms again to show that he wanted to help. 

“You must be really strong to carry these, though, are you sure you can do it?"

“Dad, he doesn't understand Japanese.” Yuri called from inside the shop after packing away a load of bottles. He stumbled back out and reached into the truck bed to pull out a couple brown paper bags stuffed with groceries his father must have picked up on the way home, then held them out to his child. 

“Here Yurio, he was just messing with you. Can you carry these inside for me?” 

“Okay, but then can I carry one of the big ones? I can do it.” Yurio said as he took the bags from his new father. 

“I know you can but maybe some other time okay? These are the last ones anyway.” Yuri said as he slid the last crate of sake from the truck bed. Yurio pouted but carried the bags inside, shivering against the cold. Yuri’s father laughed as the young boy ran back inside. “You know he could be a real help around here. You are gonna leave him with your old man sometimes right?” Yuri smiled a bit, “Of course.”

Once Yuri and his father had set aside the drinks and warmed up against the chill, they returned to the main dining space to see that Yuri’s sister had arrived. She was sitting cross-legged next to their mother in a heated conversation with Victor but looked up when the trio re-entered the room. Yuri walked back over to where Victor was lounging, Yurio at his heel peeking over at his sister cautiously, clutching at the back of Yuri’s shirt. His father plopped down on the other side of Mari and Yuri smiled at seeing his whole family together like this. 

“I can’t believe you really adopted, I mean how could you! I’m older aren’t I supposed to have kids first?.” Mari said jokingly, reaching into her jacket for her lighter only to have it snatched away by her disapproving mother. Mari just grumbled and slid her pack of cigarettes back into her pocket. Yuri blushed at his sister’s teasing and was stopped mid apology by Mari leaning closer to Yurio, staring him down.

“You know he kind of looks like that one boy band member I used to like a few years ago.” 

His mother swatted at his sister again, laughing a bit to herself. Yurio just looked confused and clutched at Victor’s sweater and then embarrassed when Victor told him what his sister had said. 

“Where’s Hitoshi-san? I’m guessing he couldn’t make it?” Yuri’s father casually asked his daughter, probably not expecting what followed. Mari frowned and pulled out her phone from her purse to check her messages. 

“That’s a very good question, something must have come up with him.” She angrily slammed the phone back onto the table. “Too bad he didn’t even tell ME about what that something must have been.” She grumbled. The sudden tension in the room caused Yuri’s mother to stand up and dust herself off.

“Why don’t we eat? I made pork cutlet bowls!” She then faced Yurio who was scribbling away in his art book and said in Russian. “Ahh Yurio are you hungry?” The blond boy perked up at the sound of his name and nodded shyly at the older woman. She smiled back at him and turned to go into the kitchen, calling over her shoulder “Mari why don’t you come help me?”

Five minutes later a steaming pork cutlet bowl is sitting in front of little Yurio, as well as the other members of the family of course. Yurio tentatively picked up the fork that his new grandmother had given him special and aimed it at the food in front of him. Victor prepared the camera in anticipation as Yurio placed the pork into his mouth. His eye’s lit up as he slowly chewed and he was quick to eat another bite. 

“How is it Yurio?” His new grandmother asked, despite the answer to that question clearly answered by Yurio’s happy face.

“Vkusno!” He said in between bites. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1zb49ww)

The pair were just getting ready to leave after eating their fill of pork cutlet bowl and joking around when Minako pushed open the doors to Yu-Topia. He long brown hair was up in its usual style and she was shivering against the cold. Her face lit up when she walked into the dining room and saw the small blond child sitting between his new fathers. 

“You finally brought him home! Ah, Yuri, I’m so proud of you.” She said tears welling up in her eyes. .She crossed over to where they were sitting after briefly greeting the other members of the family. She crouched down and smiled at little Yurio who was full of food and leaning against Victor’s side, clearly ready for a nap. 

“Hey, Yurio~! I’m your Dad’s friend but you can call me Aunt Minako okay?” 

“Ahh Minako he doesn't understand Japanese,” Yuri said quickly as Yurio just stared at her in confusion. 

“Then translate for me, make sure he knows that I’m also like family.” She said frowning at Yuri like it was somehow his fault. Victor gently nudged his son and translated for Minako. The boy just sleepily nodded. 

“I really think it’s about time we headed home, I think Yurio wants to sleep. I’m sorry we have to leave as soon as you get her Minako.” Yuri said apologetically. He really did feel bad but they could visit with her another day. 

“It’s fine Yuri, Just know I’m always rooting for you~!” She said with a wink and Yuri laughed a bit before thanking her. “Drop by my dance studio sometime! And tell little Yurio that he can have free lessons if he calls me his Aunt.” 

~~~

His mother escorted them to the door, a tupperware of extra pork cutlet in her hands. She handed the plastic container off to Victor before looking at the small family with glistening eyes. Victor got the message and quickly helped Yurio with his coat and shoes before sliding open the door. 

“We’ll be outside at the car when you're ready,” Victor said over his shoulder before heading out with a sleepy Yurio. 

As soon as the wooden door was closed, Yuri’s mom brought him in for a warm hug. Yuri, of course, hugged her back, as she squeezed him tight. After a minute she pulled back and smiled up at her son while blinking back tears. 

“I’m so proud of you, you're going to be a wonderful father.”

Yuri swallowed thickly, tears welling up in his own eyes. It felt different hearing his mother say those words. He nodded and managed to get out, “Thank you, Mom, I will do my best.” 

She stroked his hair affectionately before responding, “I know you will, now go out there and get precious Yurio home. Also, don’t forget about the Nishigori family! You should go see them too, their girls are very excited to meet Yurio.” 

“I will of course,” Yuri said, swiftly wiping at his eyes before his mother shooed him out of the house.


	3. Lutz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know it has been awhile since I wrote this fic but I do still have plans for it! I was in Japan this summer and seeing all of the Yuri on Ice stuff it re-inspired me and I wrote like three more chapters. I will stagger the posts of the chapters to give me time to work on more but I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“Yes! Good work Yurio!” Yuri said proudly as he ruffled his son’s hair. Yurio beamed up at him and excitedly said ‘thank you’ in Japanese. Yuri had sat down with him that day to start teaching the small boy some basic Japanese phrases. At first Yurio was against the daunting task of learning a new language, but after sitting in front of a television that only played Japanese kid shows he finally came around to the idea. Of course he soon started enjoying learning the new words and liked to run around the apartment and asking what various things are in Japanese. His parents thought is was precious and wasted no time in recording his plight to learn all the words he could. 

Yuri held up the self-made flash card and Yurio was quick to speak up and say ‘Tiger! That one is Tiger!” Yuri nodded encouragingly and went to shuffle the cards again when the sound of the doorbell made him stop. He looked towards the noise to see Victor already rising from his armchair to go open the door saying 'I got it!'. Today the pair had invited the Nishigori family over for dinner and Yuri wouldn’t be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. He had known the pair since childhood and knew that they loved and supported him, but the thing with anxiety is that it tends to not care how well you know someone. He quickly looked back to his son who was eyeing the door nervously as well. He ruffled the boy’s blonde locks and pushed away his own anxiety to give his son an encouraging smile, before getting up from the table to join his husband at the door. 

“Ah Victor! It’s been awhile huh?” The Takashi’s booming voice resonated throughout the room as Victor greeted the man. “Where is little Yurio? I saw the pictures on instagram!” Yuuko cut in, pushing past her husband to come inside the house. 

“He’s over here! Please be careful though he is still nervous around new people.” Yuri said, joining the group at the doorway. “Where are the triplets?” Yuri’s question was left unanswered as Yuuko and Takashi both proceeded to wrap their arms around him in a big bear hug. 

“I’m so proud of you Yuri! Look at how grown up the bunch of us are now!” Yuuko said seemingly at the verge of tears. 

“We are old men now Yuri!” Takashi said equally distraught. 

“Y-you guys, I’m the same as I was two weeks ago when I say you all last.” Yuri said his voice muffled by Takashi’s heavy winter coat. He pushed away their arms playfully as the adults laughed. Suddenly the voice of the triplets could be heard as Axel, Lutz and Loop tried to push past all the sentimental adults. 

“Outta the way!”, “Yea we want to see the new kid around here!” “And tell him about the greatness that is ice skating!” 

Yuuko and Takashi exchanged quick glances before Yuuko wrangled her girls together into a huddle. 

“Remember what we talked about okay? And don’t overwhelm him he’s a couple years younger and new to a lot of stuff.” She said patiently as her children squirmed.  
“We know mom.” They said in unison before pushing into the living room to find the mystery boy. Yuuko looked up apologetically to Yuri and Victor. “I tried?” The pair laughed and inviting in their guests, moving into the kitchen to start on dinner. 

 

~~

 

The triplets plopped down at the kitchen table one by one, each looking straight at the young boy. The boy in question just stared back at their unblinking eyes, nervously messing with the abandoned flash cards on the table. 

“How old are you?” Axel started, “We’re 10! That means we can stay up later than 9!” Loop interjected “How late can you stay up? Oh and do like ice skating?”Lutz said, getting in her bit, “Have you even heard of Ice skating?” 

The line of questioning continued as the triplets took turns peppering the boy with questions. He just stared blankly at them, his confidence of his brand new Japanese now non-existent as the foreign words flew past him. 

“I- I don’t understand” He stammered in Japanese, his pronunciation was awkward but the girls picked up on it. This of course led to a brand new line of questioning about his language skills that he didn’t understand. After another few minutes of that and Yurio could think of nothing to but escape. He slid from his chair and darted into the kitchen while the girls watched on, calling out to him to wait. Once he entered the kitchen, all adult eyes were on him and he suddenly felt very small. He looked at the sea of legs and shyly walked to stand behind his Russian father, gripping at the man’s pants. 

“How cute! Poor thing must be nervous though.” Yuuko said as she watched the small boy hide behind Victor’s legs. 

“It’s been a bit overwhelming for him I think.” Yuri commented on as Victor leaned over to scoop up his son into his arms. He whispered to Yurio in Russian, calming him down and letting him know that everything was fine. Yuri reached over and pat his son’s blond head, his heart melting at how gentle Victor was with Yurio. Victor was always a gentle and caring person, quick to help someone when they need it and a great hugger, but it was different when it came to his child and it was moments like this that reminded Yuri how lucky he was to have found such a great husband. 

“I’m going to go talk to the girls and tell them to be more easy on him.” Takashi excused himself to go lecture his children while Yuuko just looked on happily at little Yurio. 

“You guys are really going to be great parents you know?” She said softly as Yurio buried his face in his father’s shoulder. Yuri felt his face flush and he allowed himself to smile. “I hope so, I just want him to grow up happy.” Yuuko raised her phone and snapped a picture of the small family. “I’m sorry but that was too precious.” Victor leaned over to look over her shoulder at the photo. “Oooh that is a good one, can you send me that?” Yuuko chuckled and complied. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2nwa9)

“Oh Yuuko before I forget, do you know what schools around here are best? We know that he doesn't have to go until next term but we wanted to inquire about the language, what school did the triplets go to?” Before Yuuko could answer Takashi was back and explained how the triplets should behave this time and would like to play with Yurio more if he wanted. Victor asked the boy in Russian and after a few moments the small boy nodded in agreement. Victor set the boy on his feet and watched as he ran back into the other room to see the triplets once again. “Anyway so schools,” the adults carried on.

 

~~

 

The triplets greeted him in simple Russian when Yurio came back, the google translate app laying open on their father’s phone. Yurio greeted them back in his simple Japanese and the triplets exchanged grins. They quickly snatched up the phone, disregarding their father’s intention of the children using google translate to chat and went straight to the youtube app, turning up the volume and tapping in the name of one of their favorite ice skaters. They excitedly turned the phone around and pushed it towards Yurio. No words were needed to convey their request.

The young boy picked it up and one of the sisters was quick to hit the play button for him. The video started off slow, the music was a haunting melody and the skater dressed in a deep purple costume that sparkled as the light hit it. Yurio watched in awe as the skater danced on the ice, it was like nothing he had ever seen before. He had seen ice skating of course, but this wasn’t ice skating it was ice _dancing_. The triplet’s grins grew larger when they watched Yurio interest pique. They had been confident that one look at infamous Sara Crispino would convert him to their latest obsession. Yurio was quick to click on another video displayed on the side bar when the first one ended. Again the sisters exchanged looks of satisfaction and whispered to each other about which ice skater should they show him next. 

The second skater was done up in red and skated to an upbeat and happy song. Yurio decided that he liked that one the most. Once the ice skater had taken their leave and the video once again ended, Yurio noticed something in the right corner of the recommended videos section. He could have sworn he looked just like his guardian, although without glasses. Just as he was about to click on said video when the phone was quickly snatched out of his grasp. He watched in confusion as the Lutz exit the app and the others looked panicked. Didn’t they like watching the ice dancing? Not a minute after this strange turn of events the adults were calling them to get dinner from the kitchen and the thought of food wiped away any suspicious thought from Yurio’s head.

 

~~

 

It was after the Nishigori’s had taken their leave and Yurio was tucked safe into bed that Victor and Yuri got a moment together alone. Victor laid back on the bed and sighed happily, his hair still damp from his shower. Yuri sat down next to him, slipping under the covers and reaching for his book propped up on the nightstand. Before he could open it to his worn bookmark, Victor placed a hand over his and directed his gaze to his bright blue eyes. Yuri allowed his book to be pushed to the side while his husband cupped his cheek in his hand and drew him close. Yuri slid his arms around Victor’s neck and loosely pulled his husband even closer, pressing their lips together tenderly. Their kiss was slow and soft, their breaths mixing together in a warm dance. Yuri pushed his husband down to lay back on their bed and again pressed his lips slightly harder against the other man’s. Their moment of intimacy slowed as Victor brushed away Yuri’s bangs to better see his eyes. 

“Are you happy Yuri?” He said almost under his breath. 

Yuri nodded and gave his husband a soft smile. “Are you happy Victor?” 

Victor gave him a smile “Very happy.” and with that he pulled Yuri down for another chaste kiss before letting him lay beside him. A somber moment passed as the pair just appreciated each other's presence. Yuri was the one to break the comfortable silence, there had been one thing sitting in the back of his mind that only returned to him while laying in bed at night that he itched to tell his partner. He rolled over to face his husband who was already starting to doze off. He shyly tapped the man on the shoulder and watched as his eyelashes fluttered open. 

“Victor, can I tell you something?” Victor was suddenly very awake and he put a comforting hand on Yuri’s shoulder, sensing the mood of the conversation. This was a skill he had been getting better at.

“Of course, what’s wrong Yuri?” 

“I’ve been having that dream again.”

“The one where I leave you for pork cutlet bowls? I told you Yuri when I said I love pork cutlet bowls I trying to refer to you.” 

Yuri shook his head quickly but it did get a chuckle out of him. 

“No not that one, the one about the incident.”

Victor frowned at this and his grip tightened it hold on his husband’s shoulder. Victor didn’t like to think too hard about the incident. 

“Has your knee been acting up? Are you in pain?” The concern in Victor’s voice was apparent and he sat up on his elbow, as if he was already on his way to get the pain meds put away in the kitchen cupboard. Yuri was quick to assure his husband. 

“No my knee is fine, I don’t know what brought the dream back. It’s been almost half a year.” 

Victor just gazed at him for a few seconds before relaxing back onto the bed. He plucked Yuri’s glasses from his nose and leaned over to place them on the table beside the bed and switch off the light. He pulled Yuri close to him in the now dark room and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. Victor ran his fingers through his husband’s dark thick hair and Yuri relaxed into his arms.   
“I’m here with you Yuri, just remember that. No matter what happens I’m going to be here for you.” And with those words the pair fell into a calming sleep. 

Yuri dreamed of nothing that night.


End file.
